prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Syrup's Drop
is the only character song for Syrup sung by his voice actress, Paku Romi. Lyrics Romaji= Dōshita ndayo...son'na kao shichatte Omaerashikunai janai ka...mezurashi sugiru yo Komacchau ndayo zūtto damarareru to Muri ni warau koto mo nai...kedo, shinpai suru sa Chīsana shizuku ga ima hiza no ue ni ochita Poketto no doroppu wo yaru kara, namida wo fuki na Sora wa jiyū dana iron'na iro ga aru Ore wa don'na ni tōku datte toberu Doko kara kite doko e yuku ndarou Tabi wo suru no ga sugoku tanoshī no wa Kaeru basho ga aru kara dayo Chotto mukashi ni utsusareta shashin ni, Nokoru ato wa...ā, ore no namida datta kamo na Naita kao ga waratta shiore kumo ga hareta Terekusai toki wa mō ame no sei ni surya ī sa Sora wa sunao dana uso nante tsukenai yo Ore wa hito mawari kaze wo kiri, modotte Nazo no kotae hitotsu mitsukeru nda Tabi no miyage ga sugoku jiman nano wa Nakama tachi ga matsu kara dayo Sora wa jiyū dana iron'na iro ga aru Ore wa don'na ni tōku datte toberu Tsuyoi hane de shizuku wo furiharatte Tabi wo suru no ga sugoku tanoshī no wa Kaeru basho ga aru kara dayo |-|Kanji= どうしたんだよ・・そんな顔しちゃって おまえらしくないじゃないか・・めずらしすぎるよ こまっちゃうんだよ ずうっと黙られると 無理に笑うコトもない・・けど、心配するさ 小さなしずくが今 膝のうえに落ちた ポケットのドロップを やるから、ナミダをふきな 空は自由だな いろんな色がある おれはどんなに遠くだって飛べる どこからきて どこへゆくんだろう 旅をするのが すごく楽しいのは 帰る場所が あるからだよ ちょっと昔に 写された写真に、 残る跡は・・ああ、おれの涙だったかもな 泣いた顔が笑った しおれ曇が晴れた 照れくさいときはもう 雨のせいにすりゃいいさ 空は素直だな 嘘なんてつけないよ おれはひとまわり 風をきり、もどって 謎の答 ひとつ見つけるんだ 旅のみやげが すごく自慢なのは 仲間たちが 待つからだよ 空は自由だな いろんな色がある おれはどんなに遠くだって飛べる 強いハネで しずくをふりはらって 旅をするのが すごく楽しいのは 帰る場所が あるからだよ |-|English= What could have happened...to make your face be like that? This isn’t like you at all...it’s very rare to see It’s kind of a pain to stay silent all this time I never laugh at unreasonable things...but, I still worry A small drop fell upon my knee just now Because there’s a drop in my pocket, I won’t wipe away my tears The sky is free with various colors within it No matter how far I can fly to it no problem I wonder where I came from and where I’ll go Going on a journey is extremely fun Because you have a home to come back to In the photo you gave me a little while ago, The only thing that’s left is...ah, it might be my own tears My tearful face turns to laughter as the depressing clouds part I’m fine with saying the bashful times are because of the rain The sky keeps you true to yourself as lies can’t go on forever I’ll ride the wind in one swoop, and come back And I’ll find one of the answers to the mystery You can take lots of pride in the souvenirs from your journey Because your friends are waiting for them The sky is free with various colors within it No matter how far I can fly to it no problem Shake off the drops on those strong wings Going on a journey is extremely fun Because you have a home to come back to Audio Links 1 - English translation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs